Settling with the Romans
by P.Jackson
Summary: Its been five months since Percy's disappearance and Annabeth is getting depressed about it. When Camp half-blood reaches the Roman Legion, Annabeth finds it hard to convince Percy that she is his girlfriend. Whats more, she finds out that he has changed.
1. Argo II

Looking out the window towards the shore of Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth sighed. Argo II was at least another one and a half week from completion... She was depressed. Because of that, she did badly in everything at camp. All because of one problem, her missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

He dissapeared for five months in total . And now he was at the Roman camp somewhere around San Francisco.

Annabeth sighed again. Then she picked up her greek architectural book and started browsing through it. Then there was a knock, before it even ended, the door was flung open.

"Hey Annabeth, wanna practice some knife-to-knife?" asked Piper casually.

"Later Piper, not now."

"Aw comeon Annabeth, you've done nothing but read that stupid useless book of yours"

"To you, but not to me. By the way, I'm learning so its not useless"

Piper let out a cry of exasperation.

"Fine, but all the same, you should be participating in some activities"

Annabeth's expression hardend.

"Just because you are the daughter of Aprhodite doesn't mean you could charmspeak me"

"I know how depressed feels like Annabeth. I'm quite depressed too"

"Who said anything about depression?"

"Me"

"And you know deppression because?"

"The fact that Jason might have a girlfriend in the Roman Camp"

"You really think so?"

"He mention, a girl named Reyna"

"Percy might have gotten one himself"

"Yeah, but it took him, how long was it?"

"Four years"

"Exactly"

"Well, to make us both happier, knife-to-knife?"

"Never thought you'd say that".

30 minutes later, Annabeth and Piper emerged from the arena.

Annabeth spoke up

"For a daughter of Aphrodite, you're really good"

Piper perked up. After being defeated by Annabeth every time the dueled, she thought herself of a useless demigod.

"Seriously? I got trashed"

"And so did Clarrisse" said Annabeth almost with a grin.

"She uses a spear and when fighting against a blade its"...

Then voices from Argo II cried,

"Its gonna blow!"

"Hold it, don't let it crack, if it does..."

SNAP! Leo never had a chance to complete his sentence.

"Noooo! That was the fourth time we made it" complained Harley, one of the youngest Hephaestus kids.

"We can do it, we just need more time" said Leo reassuringly. As Annabeth and Piper raced toward Argo II.

"Whats wrong?"said Annabeth.

"You know the ballista?" said Leo glumly.

"The giant broken crossbow?" asked Piper.

"Don't mock us. Besides, its not a giant crossbow which shoots arrows. It shoots rock missiles. But we fitted it with celestial bronze missiles now"

"Leo, no wonder the ballista cracked. The joints are too near each other. The bow is too far front. It puts too much pressure on the torsion springs. I'll help you patent the next one. By the way, who pantented this one?"

"Harley and Malcolm"

"He agreed! So not my fault" cried Harley.

"You threatened him with a flaming hammer" said Leo.

"I'll get the blueprints and edit it" said Annabeth.

Meanwhile,

As Piper moved around Argo II, she had to admit. It was a wicked a war machine which would shame Iron Man. There was numerous amount of crossbows at the sides of the ship, they were seperated by enormous shields which could deflect greek fire. The ship was made out of wood, but it has celestial bronze plating. It's front is sharp enough to pierce through steel.

And Piper also saw Clarisse, Will Solace and Nyssa arguing about the battle formations at the highest deck.

Then as she was moving down the ramp back to camp, she saw her cabin mates sitting at the side of the ship not doing any work but giggling and discusing who is hotter, Percy or Jason. Infurated, she marched to them and ordered them to go back to work.


	2. Hi guys

Hi guys, I'm P. Jackson. And that was my first fanfic. I might have some spelling and grammar errors but i promise I'll do better. I'll try and update it as fast as posible because I'm an Asian and being an Asian is just plain stressful. We have to get really good grades or else we will get murdered by what you would call parents.

I'm sorry that my second chapter are my words of apology and stuff...

By my estimate, I'll get a chapter done by 7-14 days. We have a huge amount of homework so, yeah, we Asians are very busy people.

And, the thing about Reyna, I could have sworn I read about her when i first read the book. Now when I'm trying to memorize it,(I do that to all PJ books) I can't find her in the book. But I see her in many other fanfics including Dakota(which I'm sure is pure fan's fiction)

Okay, so bye. I'm gonna work on the second(erm, third?) chapter now.

And wow. Only posted in 24 hours and I have a 3 reviews. 0_0


	3. Getting ready for the journey

**Don't expect chapters so fast though, I was sick today thats why I didn't have to go to school. And, don't you dare give me swine flu so I can just make chapters for your sake. OK, here we go.**

Finally, the Argo II was done. The ballista was perfect, shields were placed and locked, a couple of weapons from Bunker 9 were designed, improved and created by Annabeth with Jake Mason(who is now no longer incapacitated) while waiting for the other Hephaestus kids to finish the plating around the belly of the ship.

Little Harley was punished to clean the horse stables(for the camp) because he threatened Malcolm. And Malcolm was teased by the whole camp because he was intimidated by a mere seven year old.

The day before the journey to San Francisco, campers were loading resources into the ship's cargo bay gearing up and practicing combat. Fortunately or unfortunately, Clarisse and her Cabin were caught by Jason smuggling in guns(shoots celestial bronze) in the crate where they were supposed to carry food. Jason kept quite because he knew that they would need some long ranged weapons rather than bows because not many(except for Apollo kids) could use them with ease.

"Move it, gogogogogo." screamed Annabeth. "You over there move your slacking ass"

"Yes ma'am"saluted Jason while dropping the quiver of arrows he was transporting.

"Get back to work, oh. Sorry Jason"

"I didn't know that cabin leaders get some slack"

"Good point...Now GO!"shoved Annabeth as Jason picked up a few more quivers and went up the ramp.

**Sorry for the short chapter...I'm still sick.(No sympathy needed, though some slack would be great) **

**When I said there was only Reyna and no Dakota? Well, I was very wrong i search camphalf-bloodwiki and I found out that Dakota does exist along with another dude named Bobby(maybe a son of neptune because he can't drown but bobs)**


	4. Romance on the boat

**Oh holly shit. I didn't write that I don't own Percy Jackson in the previous chapters.**

**Disclamer:I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Never too late. I hope. Please don't removed my previous chapters. **

**Jasper? Pison? Both sound good. But lets stick with the traditional guys first. Jasper down there. If you are not a fan of it(I'm not a big one too. I stick with Percabeth) please try and bear with me. You will know why. :D Enjoy.**

The intire camp, (including Chiron and Rachel but excluding Argus because he needs to take care of Mrs. O'Leary) was boarding Argo II. Naturally, Annabeth was the first one there. Most of the junior campers were admiring all the work done or just hanging onto the rail while staring down below. The older campers were either joining the Ares's kids sharpening swords or mkaing battle plans with the Athena cabin.

Leo was currently patenting something which suspiciously look like a medieval scorpion war machine with Chris, Shane and a kid with blond hair. Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Chiron was at the steering deck. It was agreed that two people must be manning the wheel, one a child of Hephaestus, another a child of Athena. Though, Jason is an exception because he is in Zeus/Jupiter's teritory.

"Annabeth, it takes 30 hours to reach San Francisco. Get some sleep. Your siblings reported that you were doing four hours everyday" asked Chiron

"Four is enough, besides, I'm not studying late everynight"

"Wherereas, you were doing labour in the day" Piper countered.

"Never mind me, I can take care of myself"

"At least I tried" shrugged Chiron.

"Apparently not enough" muttered Jason while reaching out for Annabeth. Then he touch her arm and send her volts of eletricty.

Her knees buckled and she would have fell on the floor if Chiron hasn't supported her

"What did you do?"exclaimed the two in unison.

"KO her with eletricty, what else? She needed sleep right?"Jason replied, "Don't worry, it was a small dosage"

"Hmmm, you better not have more volts, or you'll be sorry" said Chiron with a glare.

"The gods turned silent, which includes Athena"

" I'll put her in her bunk. Meanwhile, don't crash the ship" then he galloped away.

"Give us a little warning next time you do that. She almost fell down face-first Mr. Tazer. Yeah, Sparky's better" Jason frowned at his nickname.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Will Annabeth ever stop calling Percy 'seaweed brain'? Will the other Aphrodite campers stop calling them Percabeth? Will everyone stop calling Clarrise spear lamer?" Piper was about to say more but Jason intterupted her.

"Okay! First, I get the point. Second, whats up with Percabeth? Third, please stop calling me Sparky"

"Percabeth means Percy+Annabeth"

"Spoken like a true daughter of Aphrodite" teased Jason with a smirk. But he instantly regretted it because he got elbowed in the chest and the air was driven away from his lungs.

"Gasping for air like a true son of Jupiter"

"Ow, don't do that. I just might crash the ship and Annabeth would kill me. If you distract me again I swear I will-" he was cut of by Piper.

"Or what? Hit me?" Jason turned to face Piper and wagged his finger around along with a couple of sparks an inch away from Piper's nose.

"Tazer me or fry that zit"

Jason threw his hands up in defeat.

"Watch out for those birds over there Sparky"

"Please keep quiet"

Time passed by, but to Jason, it was crawling. He was itching to get his Gladius out and challenged someone in swordplay. Unfortunately, his shift still lasted 35 minutes.

"So...Piper, uh, would you want to, come with me, to uh, watch the stars? Tonigh?"stuttered Jason "It's okay if you don't want to, I mean, I have a shift tonight and, I well, I migh get bored"

"So, I'm just a source of entertainment to you"

"No no, I didn't say that"

"Then what did you say? Your afraid of the dark?"

Jason then muttered something.

"What was that?"

"I said, I asked you on a date. But since you don't want to come, its fine"said Jason, more confident now.

"I didn't say that"

"Then what did you say?"

"I'd like to come"

"You know, you don't make things ever easy for me"

"I like you to have challenges"

"Uh huh"

"But I'll make this easier for you" as she leaned in.

"Dude, don't crash my ship!" yelled Leo from the railing.

Jason and Piper both blushed furiously and Jason turned back to work.

**Main characters are Percy and Annabeth. I couldn't let anyone but them kiss! Sorry for Jasper fans. Will write more because its Chinese New Year and I get 9 days of holiday.*cheer***


	5. Nightmare of a dream

**Alicehart1234 was right. But then, I couldn't think up of anything. Besides, it wouldn't be Rick's style to have Jason have a gf already. But maybe an ex. Percy's probably gonna have a going-to-be gf in the series. But in my fanfic, you have to read to know.**

**Most of this chapter is a dream but I need sometime to get ideas how will Percy respond to Annabeth. In other words, I'll make more chapters on the ship or else the story will be too short. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: No, I don't own PJO**

Annabeth had a dream. She was bored almost to insanity after a whole day of doing nothing but fight others. Planning stratergies didn't help.

A few hours passed by and they saw Denver. In no time, they were at Las Vegas. Then, the problem came. Only Jason and Chiron(**I supposed he had to lead the Greeks to battle to Romans**) knows where the Roman Camp is, but Jason forgot and Chiron swore on the River Styx to not mention anything about the Roman Camp.

Some Hermes campers volunteered to scout around and try to find some info which can shed some light to their situation.

After an hour, they finally got enough information to recover Jason's memory. As Jason steered the ship towards the Roman Camp, the rest of the campers could clearly see a few dozen teens on a strech sand wearing armor and wielding swords. Some even brought out crossbows.

"Oi!" Jason yelled from the steering wheel"Lower your weapons, we're greeks who came from Long Island. We need your help"

As the leaders introduced themselves, Annabeth saw Percy. She felt her knees buckling after 6 months of not seeing him. Luckily, Piper was there to support her.

Percy was much more different, still handsome, but with more muscle and he's much taller. But not much recent injuries, kind of hard to sustain any since he was invinvicble.

The greeks were not greeted with a warm welcome. In fact, they were treated as aliens. The only people from both camps who were chummy, were the Aphrodite and Venus cabin who ran a makeup contest. Both teams were not aggresive so they didn't hold any grudges.

The Ares cabin demanded to know where was the Arena so they could kick some-roman-ass. But after Lupa confiscated most of their weapons, the greek campers started yelling insults.

Clarrisse, being the most foul mouthed of all even called Lupa a 'bitchy slimy god forsaken pile of fur'

As she was being dragged away by some other campers, she still screamed every insult knowned to mankind.

Meanwhile,

Annabeth and Piper were strolling around the Roman camp. They were not be able to find Percy even after ten minutes of searching.

Another ten minutes passed and Annabeth was getting desperate. Percy didn't even look at her for more than 3 seconds.

As they walked through the lake, they saw a couple talking. Then, the guy said something and the girl giggled. They both kissed.

Suddenly, Annabeth tensed. She reconized the guy. His hair was black and messy. His shoulder blades had a long scar.

Annabeth sprinted towards them.

Percy noticed them and in a sneering tone said"Can't I have a little privacy? I'm enjoying myself here. Leave me girl"

"Well, I'm not. In fact, I'm suffering here. I haven't seen you in 6 months and that's the first sentence you say to me? I'm your girlfriend for petesake" Annabeth yelled in outrage.

"If you were my girlfriend, you'll have to be prettier than that. In fact, how would I ever choose you over Jen. Come on Jen, lets go to my bunker"

Annabeth sank to her knees. Thinking about what her boyfriend, former boyfriend said.

Back to reality.

"Nooo!" screamed Annabeth clawing at her bed sheets. A nearby sibling of her rushed and told her to calm down and relax.

"How could I relax yo-you..." Annabeth faltered "Sorry Min, I just-"

"Its okay, get some rest" said Minerva. She handed Annabeth a cup of water. "Bad dream? What was it about?" after a pause, she added "It was Percy wasn't it?"

"Probably just a normal dream"

"Big posibility" Minerva said, but she herself was not sure.

"Min, can dreams/nightmares be of the future? Percy had dreams about the present, how about the future?"

"I never had one, but it might be posible. I heard some campers saw visions in their dreams." she continued "Though, most of them were Apollo kids"

But Annabeth didn't hear the last part. She could only fear the future. The fates were cruel.

**Hmmm, I might not be able to update as much as I thought with all the family reunions and stuff. Well, I'll try to squeeze in some more chapters as soon as posible. Okay, see you guys soon.**

**-P. Jackson**


	6. Time to move

**Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while but, I was busy okay? If I were to discontinue this, I'll tell you(never!). So, enjoy! And, this is my longest chapter ever.**

**Disclamer: I would never own PJO or HO**

Chiron's cabin

"Jason, I'm worked that the Romans wont welcome us. Worst still, I'm afraid that they'll be capable of destroying the Argo."

"Chiron, the Argo II is a fort."

"Ours is a mobile fort. Theirs is a base fort."

"You're doubting the Hephaestus cabins work of art?"

"I'm doubting that the Romans have taken down their catapults. Fire catapults."

Pause.

"Good point. So, what are we going to do?"

"Go there yourself before we arrive."

"So, I'll fly ahead of you guys?"

"Precisely, and you might need one of our camper. A Diplomatic one and a counselor."

"Why do we need a camper? Piper would do it i suppose. She can be convincing."

"No. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. They will think that shell try to charmspeak them. Besides, she doesn't have much experience in camp. They might capture her."

"So, You're thinking of Annabeth?"

"Precisely"

"One problem. How do I carry a 50 kilo girl which is taller than me? I'm not exactly festus."

"What do you mean by Happy?"

"The name of the dragon which Leo found. Clichè eh? Happy the dragon."

"We didn't bring any Pegasus with us... Only Percy could summon them from a distance"

"How about eagles? Symbol of Jupiter/Zeus Maybe I can get some giant eagles or something."

"That's acceptable."

"Now, why do I need a camper with me?"

"Simple. If you gone there and explained our plan, the Romans will think that you are trying to distract them while we launch an assault on them. See what i mean?"

"Not really. A hint?"

"The extra camper."

"Wait. Wait. Okay ,I got it." Jason began slowly, "if we send down a camper with me, he/she can help me explain. Besides if he/she was a counsellor, she will not be harmed by us. In other words, she is protecting the Romans from a full assault from us without risk injuring her. And since she can't fly away, she is trapped there if we do attack."

"Exactly. Now, move along"

"Um, yeah. I'll get the eagles ready"

"Hey Annabeth... Annabeth. ANNABETH!", yelled Malcolm trying to wake Annabeth up after she fell asleep again.

"Uh? Wha-?" she asked, springing up from her bed.

"Debriefing. Chiron's cabin." As he walked away.

"'Kay"

When Annabeth got there. She saw Chiron with Jason who was looking excited and nervous at the same time.

"So, Chiron... What's up?" She asked from the doorway.

"We need you to go to the roman camp with Jason."

"We're going to reach there in a few hours anyway."

"Jason do you mind explaining?"

And so, Jason did.

"Hmm. Safety ticket. Not sure if I like it. But if it means meeting Them earlier, then sure. I've done more dangerous things." She mused to herself.

"Come on. Let's get ready."

"I'm ready. I've got my knife. I always have it on me."

"Great. Now lemme summon those big bad birds" Said Jason with a grin.

They both headed to the deck. Jason closed his eyes and concentrated. A minute later, a giant eagle, the size of a mini Cooper perched on one of the sails. And screeched.

"Thanks to the Hephaestus kids" Jason yelled. "He says nice ship" Explained Jason.

"So, how do I get on?"

Jason concentrated and replied. "He says no need to. Come on Swift!" As he ran of the edge of the ship and jumped off the railing. A couple of seconds later, he flew up.

"Swift is it's name? Wait, how am I supposed to get on it and follow- Aaah!" Annabeth screamed as Swift flew behind her and grabbed her at the shoulders by it's talons and sped after Jason.

"JASON GRACE I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!"

Back at Argo II

"What was that about?"  
"That was so cool"  
"Where in the name of Hades did that bird come from."

Nico was horrified." Its carrying Annabeth!"

" Chill dead boy. She's not a kid from the big three, Zues won't blast her. Besides she's a big girl she can handle herself even if she's kidnapped. She said with a straight face.

Piper's dorm  
"What? He left without telling me?"

Mitchell who delivered the news was terrified. He knew what piper was capable of doing when she was upset.

He tried to escape but Piper grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
"Left to do what?" She said in a steely voice. Somehow, it seemed scarier. ...

_  
"Oh my gods" She said. "How high are we now?"

"Um, higher than the Argo?"

"Oh. That's cool."

"You okay? Pause. Want to fly lower?"

"No I'm fine. I'm not Percy."

Jason laughed nervously."Your boyfriend is afraid of heights?"

"Haha. He's afraid of being blasted to pieces" She glanced at him. "By your dad"

"So He has never been on a plane?"

"Once, I think. We were 12 at that time" She added "We were on a quest. And we were holding Zues's bolt. So, he didn't blast us and risk his signature weapon. You should have seen Percy's face. Sweating all the way."

"Then it's a big handicap for him to not be able to use planes"

"He uses the sea. According to him, he's the fastest moving creature under the sea. Except for his dad"

Yeah...

After a couple of minutes.

"Jason! Where are we headed?"

"Mount Tam"

Annabeth paled "But that place has Titan magic. It's not safe."

"The Legion is there"

"It's dangerous. How could you live there?"

"Pfft. You Greeks are so superstitious. We destroyed the Titans."

"If I die, you'll die with me."

"See that peak?"

"Mount Tam. Yeah I know. I've been there."

"But you said it was dangerous"

"When I was 14, I was kidnapped and placed here. Percy rescued me here and fought Atlas."

"Wow. Prince Charming to the rescue."

"I swear. Your sense of humor is as bad as Percy's."

"We are sons of the big three"

"More like brats"

Pause

"How much longer do you reckon we have to fly?"

"A couple of minutes."

"'Kay."

Uh Annabeth. Are those flying things Venti? Asked Jason panicky.

She frowned. Storm spirits? You sure? Then we better hurry.

"We have to fight... They move too fast. Swift fly fast enough to evade them"

"So, 3 on 1."

"I'm an airborne demigod. It's even. Oh look the bad boyz caught up" He grabbed his gladius from his waist and flew to the spirits.

The spirits Split to make a triangular shape. Jason concentrated and a bolt of lighting flashed around them

. The spirits scattered. One of them flew past Jason in an attempt to knock him over but it missed him.

The other storm spirits were power-battling with Jason using wind powers. Jason. Had an upperhand because he had god powers but he was couldn't keep it up.

Jason threw his sword at the left spirit and called down lighting to hit it. The spirit who dodged the sword was distracted and wasn't fast enough to dodge lighting. Instantly, it was vaporized.

The other spirit flew at Jason and tackled him. Sending him tumbling down a hundred meters before he can fly up again. He knew it was hopeless since his sword was gone and he was already exhausted. Then second though occurred to him. The third spirit who went past him has gone... For Annabeth. He sped as fast as a bullet to her direction.

Annabeth.

Annabeth was under attack by a miniature tornado and couldn't fight the spirit. It was hopeless as she could not fight it without a ranged weapon.

Swift tried to get her out of the tornado.  
Suddenly, a bolt of lighting. No, several bolts of lighting came from different directions and the tornado stopped.

Jason

Jason sent a bolt of lighting to the spirit attacking annabeth but it missed. the spirit behind him sent several bolts at him. one of them hit him. And Jason without a moments thought redirected it at the spirit who was attacking Annabeth. It vaporized and discharged a considerable amount of electricity.

Annabeth threw a knife at the remaining spirit while Jason tackled it. The knife embedded it self on the spirit's thigh but didn't kill it. Jason yanked it out and stabbed it right in the left. But it left Annabeth a bye-bye present.

A homing missle of compressed air.

Swift did the thing which eagles are gifted with. Fly down. Directly down. Towards the peak of mount tAm, then he flew up. 90 degrees. And Annabeth screamed. The missile impacted on the rocks

Jason watched in awe as Swift balances himself and land on the mountain. Jason followed suit.

"Swift, nice work. Thanks" he gestured it to go and it flew away "Hey, you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I am-*cough cough* clearly-*pukes*"

"Ah, I see..."

After a couple of minutes.

"Annabeth, can we move now? This rock I'm sitting on is not exactly furniture."

"A minute..."

Jason tapped his foot impatiently.

"Done" she announced as she stepped up and wiped the vomit off her chin.

"Good. You take longer than me to beat Clarrise"

"I thought she beat you"

"That was weeks ago"

"Can we go now Mr. I-get-distracted-easily"

"I was just going to say the same"

"Really?"

"What are you going to do to find out? Read my mind?"

"You live up to your name."

Jason snorted as he brushed of the dirt from his pants. Hey, your knife. As he tossed it to her.

A figure moved in the shadows. He and his companion stepped out from the shadows of the trees and pinned both of them on the ground with swords at Jason's and Annabeth's throat in a matter of seconds.

"Whoah easy there. I'm Jason. Jason grace..."

"Haley, tie 'em up."

"What? I'm one of you guys."

"Jason?" Said the girl as she removed her helmet."Oh gods. We were so worried about you, where were you?"

"Tell you later" Jason said.

"You know him?" Said the guy

"He's the missing one"

"Hey! How about me?" Annabeth yelled trying to get attention

"Katana, bound her up"

"What?" Yelled jason and Annabeth in unison.

"No! Don't. She comes in peace. And so do I"

"Haley, we should Bring them to Lupa as captives...Both of them"

"But Jason is my friend" Protested Haley.

"He's a threat"

"Hey, are we going or what?" asked Annabeth.

"Shut up girl. Talk only when spoken to." Snapped the guy.

"Yea yea. Very scary. I bet I could-"

"Annabeth!" Yelled Jason. "Shut up and do as he says"

"Comeon Jason" Said Haley while offering a hand. Jason took it and rubbed his back.

"Haley. Right? Nice to meet you. I've kinda got amnesia. So, I don't really know you"

"Hey your just like Katana"

"Isn't that a name for a Japanese sword?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yup, replied Haley cheerfully.

"Why Katana?"

"Its just an alias. He doesn't have a name"

"Really? Thats...cool?"

"What did I say about shut up?"

"Er, down the drain. Haley, Can I talk?"

"Yeah sure. Katana wipe that scowl off. I'm your senior"

"Yes ma'am"

"So... Why do you guys call him(points a finger at Katana) as Katana?"

"Well, he's really good with the sword but his style of fighting is totally different"

"In a good way" Katana said while rolling his eyes. So, let's move. As he removed his helmet and lifted Annabeth up. And stood behind her with a small dagger digging into her back.

"Ow! That hurts" She yelled as she whirled around and slap Katana. But her hand never made it to him. The hand was just frozen as she was.

That was because she was staring at the face of Perseus Jackson.

"Percy..."

**CliffHanger! Seriously, this chapter was the longest because I spent like a week typing this on my iPod before editing it on my computer. I'll try too update as soon as posible.**

**Mortal Bonzo,**

**You are one smart one(So am I!). If the gods woven the mist so tightly until the greeks and romans don't know that both of them existed, then how would the parents of the greek demigods? Naming your kid Athena when your wife(ehm, not formally engaged) is Athena would be wrong. But naming it after someone who is just as smart and related to Athena is just right. **

**Any questions? :D**

**I need a beta. Anyone know one?**


	7. Not so nice talk

**Don't kill me. Exam came and I aced it. Best in my class, though 1 point higher than the 2nd best. TEE HEE.**

**In whole school, eh, no so good. Anyway, its been 54 days since I last posted. Sorry! I have a good reason. First, I was typing on my iPod and I was almost done. Then, I reread it to see if there is any grammar mistakes, but instead, I found a plot mistake. In rage, I went and deleted the whole thing because it belonged to another story and not this one.**

** Halfway through my 2nd attempt, my mom asked for my iPod before i slept so she could facetime my sis. And guess what? iPod had all data deleted. All programs and everything! EVEN THE FIC!**

**So, I got very super demoralized and didn't work on it for over 6 weeks. Then, I finally started this one and voila. **

**And part of my reason is that I got addicted to Halo: Combat Evolved and halopedia(:P, I read it for entertainment and so I could learn about the attributes of the different weapons and such)**

**Sorry again. Enjoy**

**Disclamer: If I did own PJO, my writing won't suck so much.**

"Percy..."

"Percy!" She yelled, throwing herself at him at the same time, knocking him off balance.

"What in the name of... Pluto are you doing?" He yelled.

"Is she always like this to cute guys?" Murmured Hailey

"I think it's just to her best friends" he replied. "Jealous?"

"Wait, she knows him, who she claims is named Percy. What kind of guy has such a douche name" She changed the subject.

"Apparently, he's named Perseus by his mom and dad. But it's too Greek and freaky to mortals, so he uses Percy for less tease instead" he said in monotone.

"Sweet, I got some dirt on him now"

"Don't call him that though"

"Can't promise. Anyway, how do you know him, he's a lone wolf and you've been here since you're 3,"

"Oh, I don't know him, I just heard about him,"

"From? Where"

"Tell you later"

"Come on, you can trust me,"

"A little help here?" yelled Percy.

"Later!"

"Dude, you know I'll never give up"

"I've changed"

"Amnesia dummy. How do you even know about your old self?

He opened his mouth but couldn't get a smart comeback out.

"Goldfish, Hailey, get her away from me now"

Jason was protesting loudly about the nickname but Hailey just grabbed him by the arm and shoved him towards Percy, "Come on, let's see if you still got your strength"

Instead of pulling Annabeth away, he tapped her on the shoulder and said"Hey, we got business to do, remember?"

After a moment, Annabeth finally got hold of herself and let go of Percy and straightened her shirt. "Yea let's go" she said hastily.

"Oh no, your coming with me" said a very angry Percy.

"So you two can make out?" Hailey pretended to giggle.

"Brig" as her dragged her away to a nasty looking building.

"Jason, uh you might want to tell Lupa you're back and, Reyna too"

"Kay, where's the big house or HQ or whatever?"

"Stupid amnesia eh? Right next to the med center"

"Hello? Where the hell is the med center?"

"Go straight, turn right, river dead ahead, follow the river, you'll see the training grounds, then go left"

"Got it" he sprinted towards the given instructions.

_  
Time lapse.  
Brig(Jail)

"You know Percy, I know you more than anyone else, So stop being so stuck up and start believing what I told you"

"Its impossible I'm Roman. Not Greek!"

"You are a Greek"

"Hell, I am no Greek, I'm a roman and I'm proud of it!"

"You're a Greek and why are you not proud of it!"

"Greeks are weak! It even rhymes what is it with you? Rome is better! We conquered the Greeks in war! We crushed you like ants! And what is this talk about you and me having a relationship, I don't even like you. You are bossy and girly. Why would I even go out with you? You say you are a daughter of Min-Athena but you are more of a Ve-Aphrodite girl"

"I haven't saw you in 5 goddamned months! How do you explain that? You have any idea how worried I was?"

"Bah! I'm invunerable. What can kill me except for the gods? What use are you to me?"

"You know Percy? I was right, nothing stands forever Percy! Nothing!" she stormed out of his sight into toilets. Leaving a very confused Percy trying to interpret the last sentence she left him. For some particular reason, it hurt him more than anything.

_  
Girl toilets

Annabeth kicked the basin and cursed. Letting out all the bottled up anger vent out.

At least Athena won't have to be mad about her for dating Percy.

She sat down on the floor and tried to not cry. Pulling herself together and thinking of other things, architecture and math. But thinking of math just reminded her of, Him complaining about how hard his work is.

Letting her mind go free-flow, she suddenly thought of her recent dream.

"It didn't come out like that, it's just a dream. A normal dream created by over stress" she thought. She smiled and thought of the idea.

Another thought popped out.

"Not yet it hasn't" she banged her head on the walls. Having one last thought before falling asleep, "I'm turning emo with these self-inflicted pain, both physically and mentally"

**Please review. It gives moral! Ideas are welcome**


End file.
